Dragon
''' Dragons '''are enormous reptilian creatures of immense power. While a dragon's abilities vary by its species, all true dragons have wings and a breath weapon of some kind. Dragons were at one time abundant, as made clear by thousands of skeletons found in the Badlands and on Mausoleum Island, however dragons today generally have little interest in breeding and live solitary lives. The rarity of dragon birth is offset by the species having the longest lifespan of any mortal creature, with most dragons living for 1,000 years or more. Physical Description Dragons were created by the Primal Dragon in Its image, and all true dragons have four legs, wings, and a tail. Their bodies are covered with strong scales in varying shades, though the most common are red, blue, and green. Dragon scales are as tough as tempered steel and extremely difficult to bypass with conventional weaponry. All dragons have a powerful breath weapon which they can unleash from their mouth. The type of weapon varies with the species of dragon, and the most common types are fire, acid, frost, and lightning breath weapons. Dragons must regain their strength for a short period after using this weapon, and therefore most choose carefully when they use it during a fight. As the dragon ages, the amount of time it must wait decreases. Dragons are enormous, with the average adult reaching 25 feet in length with a wingspan of over 50 feet. The largest dragon ever observed was over 100 feet long from nose to tail. Dragons get slowly bigger as they age and never stop growing, so a millenium-old dragon would theoretically be that long or even bigger, but no such dragon has been observed in the wild by modern biologists. Dragons are intelligent and most speak more than one language. Though the idea has been entertained before, most agree that dragons have no place in the Southern Alliance or the Council of Ten and the dragons do not have any interest in such affairs anyway. Behavior It is believed by some that in the beginning, ''all ''dragons possessed the same power held by the original gods. However, the god Bahamut stripped them of their powers and rendered them what they are today. Ostensibly this was done to achieve global balance, but dragons who believe this story say he did so out of greed. For this reason, most true dragons despise Bahamut and most other gods as well. All dragons are hoarders, and older dragons amass huge quantities of treasure stolen over their centuries of raiding cities and towns. Nobody knows why dragons do this, but every one of them is fiercely protective of their hoard and covetous of other dragons' hoards. This gold is the primary motivator of most amateur dragon hunters, thinking that killing a dragon will make them rich beyond measure, though in most cases it simply makes them a corpse. Dragons rarely interact with each other, preferring to stay isolated in their mountain lairs guarding their personal hoard. In general, dragons only meet in order to fight or mate. Claiming the hoard of another dragon is a common goal for most dragons in Galapygos. See Also *Primal Dragon *Piers Porter - a noted dragonology expert. *Mausoleum Island Category:Creatures